The Exiles Deadpool Corp crossover: Multiversal Human Holocaust
by jediman3477
Summary: The two greatest Multiversal crime fighting teams are assembled to face the ultimate battle! As a alternate muderous version of Machine Man begins a bloodthirsty quest of vengance as he seeks to wipe humanity off of the Multiversal tree for good.


_This message is for all the people who have been asking about my Star Wars/ AVP crossover series. If you do not read that series, feel free to skip this message. I am sorry i did not update my story lately. I lost my rough draft outline of the story and i had to rewrite from scratch. Do not worry. The series is not cancelled. It will return very soon. Sorry for the inconvience._

_For those just joining, welcome. Please sit back relax and enjoy the story. If you like and want more, be sure to comment and follow me! Note: I do not own any of these characters. All credit goes to the brilliant minds at Marvel. Enjoy!_

Earth-2001:

Captain America tried for one last desperate swing of his shield, to no avail. The mechanized hand of the Machine Man caught and halted his swing easily. His red glowing eyes shined sadistically, followed by a smile. With one swift moment of his fist, the good Captain flew down the cratered street and slammed into a wrecked car. He groaned and tried to move, but his body ached in pain.

The ground vibrated as Machine Man landed near. He swiftly seized Captain America by the throat and lifted him off the car. Machine Man let out a chuckle.

"You put up a good fight, Captain." He admitted. "You fought to your very last breath, destroying many of my elite units." He smiled. "But at last you fall, _homo sapien._"

Captain America let out a strangled cough. "We...may...fall," He croaked, his mouth filling with blood. "But others...will continue our fight. Your...(kaff!)...going to make...many enemies, fufilling...your sick dream. They...will...kill you,... you sick...basterd."

Machine Man chuckled again. "Let them try." He scoffed. Than, with a lightning fast swing, he stabbed his laser blade through Captain America's skull. "I'll kill them all."

He dropped Cap's lifeless body and let out a sigh of relief. With every kill he made, he felt more free, like he was soaring toward the sky. With every kill, he was avenging his family.

A pure black Iron Man suit landed near. "Machine Man, my master." It said with a bow.

"Please, my subject. Call me... the Mech Punisher."

"If it pleases you, my lord. Mech Punisher, we've scanned the entirety of Earth. And we've done it. Every _homo sapien _and _homo superior _on Earth is now dead."

Mech Punisher let the news sink in. Finally, he said something. "No."

The suit was dumbfounded. "No, sir? Is this not you wanted? Every Non-mechanical being dead?"

"Yes. Yes, i did want that. And yes it has been achieved." He clenched his fist. "On this reality."

The suit was once more dumbfounded. "This reality, sir?"

"Yes, this reality." He faced the suit. "But the entirety of the Multiverse is still tainted with the stench of Humanity. I see now that my goal must outstretch my reality. I must cleanse all realities of the pains of Humans. I must kill ALL Humans, in every reality. Only then will my family be avenged."

"Sir, are you suggesting... the Everywhere Protocal?"

Mech Punisher smiled. "Yes, that is what must be done. Rally every unit we have toward the Baxter Building. We can use Richard's old Multiversal portal. The Everywhere Protocal has been engaged."

"Right away, sir." The suit turned to leave.

"Wait." Mech Punisher commanded. Noticing a ransacked supply store, he stretched his arms into the store and retrieved a can of white paint. He swiftly decorated the paint across him until there was a perfect outline of a white skull over his face. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It looks very well on you, sir."

Mech Punisher smiled. "Good. Very good." He activated his thrusters and flew into the smoke filled sky alongside the Suit, his thoughts filling of the Revenge that will at last take place.

_Next Chapter: Mech Punisher begins his muderous quest across the Multiverse. And the Multiverse fights back by rallying an army of their very own. Don't miss Recruitment._


End file.
